Real
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Potter nunca fazia nada certo.


**Título:** Real

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans

**Classificação:** R

**N****º de palavras:** 3.308

**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Resumo:** Potter nunca fazia nada certo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada com eles.

**Desafio:** Deve ser claramente inspirada nos seguintes versos de Drummond:

_"No chão me deito à maneira dos desesperados._

_Estou escuro, estou rigorosamente noturno, estou vazio"_

**Aviso:** Angst de leve

Obs: Resposta ao desafio proposto pelo Time Kinky no PSF Tournament.

* * *

**Real**

-Potter, isso nunca vai dar certo. Não seja um imbecil.

Draco estava ansioso, andando de um lado para o outro da Sala Precisa. No meio da sala, o armário sumidouro e sua varinha. Enquanto verificava as ferramentas que a sala apresentava - algumas das quais ele nem sonhava como usar - continuava falando:

- O tempo está passando e o velho não morre. Como vou encará-lo se voltar para casa no natal e ele quiser me ver? Ele disse que eu não deveria aparecer na sua frente até conseguir cumprir minha missão, mas e se ele exigir? Não posso voltar para casa. Tenho de permanecer aqui e tentar mais uma vez. Mas eu queria saber se minha mãe está bem de verdade. Tia Bella não me deixa falar com ela e não posso escrever para meu pai...

Draco parou de falar, selecionando uma ferramenta e se concentrando novamente no armário. Trabalhou em silêncio, absorto durante um tempo até machucar os dedos e jogar tudo longe.

-Potter, seu cretino. Pára de rir, seu idiota. Merda, merda, merda. Maldito armário.

Draco sentou-se no chão, procurando se acalmar. Ficar nervoso não adiantava nada. Nem Potter falando ajudava alguma coisa. Droga, Potter nunca ajudava. Nunca. Draco precisava de alguém para falar. Alguém para entender e discutir e escutar suas reclamações. Mas Potter não servia nem para isso. Potter não servia para nada. E aquilo irritava Draco ainda mais. Se Potter não servia para nada, por quê continuava imaginando essas conversas com Potter?

Quando era criança, imaginava que alguém como ele, um Malfoy, só poderia ser amigo do lendário Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas eles nunca se conheceram. Então, Draco criara um Potter imaginário. Eles brincavam, eles riam, eles conheciam os segredos da Mansão juntos. Eles eram amigos. Ainda que Draco já se achasse velho demais quando foi para Hogwarts para ainda ter um amigo imaginário, acostumara-se às longas conversas consigo mesmo tendo Potter como ouvinte. Imagine sua decepção ao descobrir como o verdadeiro Potter era. Foi nessa época que seu amigo sumiu. Para retornar aos poucos durante o sexto ano.

No começo, Draco quase nem percebeu o que fazia. Até Goyle flagrá-lo falando em voz alta um dia. Draco desconversou, mas o estrago estava feito. Potter voltara. E por mais que tentasse não falar com ele, era fraco demais para conseguir. Draco estava sozinho, como quando era criança, e enlouqueceria se não falasse com alguém. Precisava de alguém que o ouvisse. E o seu Potter o ouvia. Ás vezes ria, como há pouco. Mas também poderia distraí-lo. E era muito mais inteligente e engraçado que o original. E quase sempre o entendia. E Draco precisava de alguém. Qualquer um. Mesmo imaginário.

Então, erguendo-se, Draco voltava a vasculhar entre as ferramentas ou estudar os livros que trouxera. E ele falava. E seu Potter ouvia.

-x-

Se já não fosse ruim o bastante Murta ficar insistindo para que ele contasse o que estava acontecendo, Potter o flagrara chorando. O Potter verdadeiro. Draco estava furioso. E cansado. E frustrado. Fez a única coisa que sabia quando se tratava daquele Potter: atacou. E se defendeu. E direcionou toda sua raiva para o outro. Sempre o causador de seus problemas. E quis ferir, machucar de verdade e causar tanta agonia e aflição quanto a que sentira momentos atrás.

E de repente, só havia dor. i_Sua_/i dor. Sentiu a varinha cair, frouxa, da mão direita antes dele mesmo acertar o chão. Draco sentia a dor no rosto e no peito. E seu sangue misturava-se a água do banheiro. Ouvia os gritos de Murta. Sentiu alívio e um pouco de culpa. Não precisaria mais se preocupar com o Lorde e a missão. Pensou com tristeza na mãe. Sentiu as mãos de Potter, ajoelhado ao seu lado, em seu peito. Estava confuso. O i_seu/i_ Potter poderia conversar, mas nunca tocá-lo. O alívio se intensificou. Não morreria sozinho.

O alívio durou muito pouco, substituído por uma sensação estranha. Ouvia, mas não entendia a voz de Snape. Ele estava cantando? Impossível, Snape não cantava. E a dor diminuiu. Murta parecia chorar, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade. Ouviu o professor dizer algo sobre a Ala Hospitalar e Potter. Não entendeu. Nem queria. Deixou-se levar, desejando apenas poder dormir. E que quando acordasse Potter ainda estivesse ali, com ele.

-x-

-Potter, maldito, fala alguma coisa.

Draco queria gritar isso e mais um monte de coisas. Por que Potter não falava nada? Justo agora quando mais precisava dele? Afinal, Potter conhecia o velho. Potter poderia dizer algo estúpido e heróico e com isso lembrá-lo porque deveria firmar a mão e usar um Avada Kedavra. Potter deveria. Mas não falava. Nada. Como o inútil que era e sempre seria, mantinha-se quieto. Mais calado do estivera durante os últimos cinco anos de escola. Um silêncio solene. Draco conhecia esse silêncio: ninguém poderia tomar aquela decisão por ele.

Não seria capaz de matar Dumbledore. Mas precisava. E o velho não calava a boca. E dizia coisas que Draco queria acreditar. Que ele desejava mais que tudo acreditar. Haveria mesmo uma chance de resgatarem sua mãe? E seu pai estaria mesmo em segurança em Azkaban? Lembrou de Karkaroff. Lembrou de Greyback. E ouvia o velho. E naquele momento Draco daria qualquer coisa para saber que não estava sozinho. Teria coragem de arriscar a família? Confiar nas palavras daquele velho que mal se mantinha em pé?

Enquanto respondia ao velho e pensava e queria gritar para Potter dizer alguma coisa e a Marca Negra brilhava sobre eles, parecendo lembrá-lo de tudo que poderia acontecer, Draco percebeu a própria mão abaixando-se um pouco. Não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Mas antes que tomasse a decisão de verdade, foi empurrado pro lado pela chegada de quatro comensais.

Potter, seu Potter, começou a gritar uma série de merdas e Draco não poderia concordar mais com ele. Não queria pensar o que teria acontecido se aqueles comensais tivessem chegado alguns minutos mais tarde. Não queria pensar nas conseqüências se tivessem percebido sua quase traição ao Lorde. Seu pesadelo recomeçou quando insistiram para que matasse Dumbledore. As mãos de Draco tremiam tanto que ele não seria capaz de fazer um Lumus quanto mais um Avada Kedavra.

Ele não iria conseguir. E ele e seus pais morreriam. E seu nome seria desgraçado. Mas antes veria a decepção dos pais. E a chacota da tia. Draco precisava fazer isso. Mas não conseguia. As palavras do velho interferiam com Potter que não calava a boca agora e os próprios medos de Draco.

Quando Snape chegou e matou Dumbledore, foi um alívio. Mas estranhamente, enquanto corria pelos corredores e terreno da escola em direção ao ponto para aparatar, e ouvia os gritos furiosos do Potter verdadeiro e o seu Potter mantinha-se calado, as únicas coisas que Draco sentia era vergonha e vazio.

-x-

-Imbecil. Você é um imbecil.

Draco dizia baixinho, mal movendo os lábios. Estava sentado no chão do quarto entre a cama e a parede, balançando-se para frente e para trás. Não queria pensar na vergonha e no medo e no vazio sempre constantes. Ou na Professora que vira ser morta. Ou nos gritos das pessoas torturadas na sua casa. Ou nos ex-colegas de Hogwarts que fugiram. Ou no Lorde. Ou nos abraços nervosos da mãe. Ou a expressão derrotada do pai. Ou no pesadelo que Hogwarts se tornou. Ou que o velho poderia estar certo. Ele não queria pensar.

Ele queria fugir, refugiar-se em sua própria mente. Deixar seu Potter falar. E convencê-lo de que tudo ficaria bem. E ajudá-lo a esquecer que estava sem varinha. Esquecer que sua varinha estava em algum lugar com o Potter verdadeiro e Draco agora estava desarmado. Tudo porque mentira. Dissera não reconhecer Potter no momento crucial e pagara um preço por isso.

Eles estavam todos tão ferrados. E Draco só queria, por alguns momentos, enquanto pudesse, não se importar.

-x-

Draco achou, realmente acreditou, durante uns minutos que tudo ficaria bem. O Lorde fora derrotado, mas seus pais estavam vivos e com ele. E apesar de tudo que aconteceu, era só isso que importava. Até o primeiro auror parecer notá-los no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, ainda abraçados. E Draco aprendeu que, para alguns, as batalhas nunca acabavam.

Passava longas horas no Ministério dando depoimentos, fazendo acordos para libertar de vez a ele e aos pais. Lucius foi preso novamente. Não sabia o que o pai falou, mas seja o que for, Draco e a mãe continuaram em liberdade.

Quando não estava no Ministério, Draco estava em casa. E ele sentia-se muito cansado. Não conseguia dormir, revivendo os sons da casa. Poderia passar horas andando de um lado para o outro, falando com Potter. Ou arrumando as estantes da biblioteca, organizando livros por nome para na noite seguinte organizá-los por assunto. Ou na outra por tamanho. Sempre manualmente. Sempre sem magia. Continuava sem varinha e, enquanto não tivessem permissão para saírem de Londres, sem ter como comprá-la.

Draco notava o olhar preocupado da mãe, mas não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava cansado. Mas tinha medo de dormir. Queria parar, mas tinha receio de não conseguir se mover novamente se parasse. Ele não estava preparado para pertencer ao lado perdedor da guerra. E por mais que o pensamento da derrota do Lorde às vezes ocorresse durante o último ano, ele sempre o afastava como uma esperança vã. Ele precisava de tempo para processar as mudanças. E alguém para ouvir. Não queria preocupar a mãe. Potter era tão mais fácil. E estava sempre disposto a escutar.

-x-

Draco caminhava, apressado, pelo corredor do Ministério. Estava quase atrasado para o depoimento marcado para aquela tarde. Tentava não pensar que seria mais uma tarde perdida e manter em mente que seria mais um passo para a liberdade deles. Ao virar em um corredor saiu de frente com Longbottom, Weasley e Potter. Pela primeira vez desde a batalha.

E pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, Draco se assustou. Tão rápido quanto o susto veio, ele passou. Olhando aqueles três, tão sorridentes e alegres, com toda a pose que gritava vencedores, percebeu que não sentia nada. Nem rancor nem raiva nem despeito. Apenas indiferença.

Quando deixou de culpar Potter por tudo de ruim que acontecia a ele? Não sabia. E não queria saber. Qual era o sentido em buscar outros culpados quando, a cada viagem ao Ministério, precisava rever os erros de sua família e os seus?

Observou a conversa morrer quando notaram sua presença, mas Draco não diminuiu o passo ou os encarou. Não prestou atenção se disseram algo ou se olharam-no atravessado. Já voltara a se concentrar no depoimento. E na mãe. E nos livros.

-x-

A mãe estava preocupada. Draco percebia claramente. Ela queria que saísse um pouco de casa, se alimentasse, dormisse, até mesmo voasse. Voltasse a viver. Ele queria dizer que estava tudo bem, poderia ficar tranqüila. Mas não tinha a energia suficiente para convencê-la. Afinal, não tinha ânimo para nenhuma daquelas coisas que ela queria. Mas se esforçou.

Então, apenas para deixá-la um pouco mais tranqüila, passou a ir a um pub para uma bebida após os depoimentos no Ministério. A principio, relutou muito antes ir. Depois descobriu que gostava disso.

Escolheu cuidadosamente um lugar que não fosse longe demais para voltar para casa. Pelos olhares que recebia sempre que andava pelos corredores do Ministério, evitou bares bruxos.

Então, acabou na parte trouxa de Londres. Não queria se envolver em confusões com bruxos por não ter como se defender. Os trouxas eram estranhos, Draco agora tinha certeza. Mas também percebeu, aliviado, que tendo o dinheiro para pagar a conta, eles o deixavam em paz. Podia ficar um tempo lá, pensando em nada. Ou catalogando as informações que tinham, buscando a melhor forma de aproveitá-las. Ou só prestando atenção nas pessoas que passavam por ali.

Draco gostava daquele bar. Era confortavelmente cheio para passar desapercebido e vazio o suficiente para não enlouquecer com a quantidade de pessoas. Mas havia dias em que não queria ver ninguém. Que mesmo os lugares mais familiares eram demais para ele.

Nesses dias queria apenas ficar em casa e sentar no chão do seu quarto, balançando para frente e para trás. Falando, e falando, e falando, e falando. Não eram dias bons e Draco se agarrava ao mínimo detalhe para se manter lúcido e não imergir na loucura. Mesmo que o único detalhe fosse seu Potter. Imaginar a reações, as respostas. Qualquer coisa para não afundar.

-x-

Draco entrou no bar e logo percebeu que havia algo muito errado ali. Não estava tão cheio e os trouxas estavam concentrados, assistindo a algum tipo de jogo na televisão (como Draco viera a descobrir de ouvi-los gritando algo sobre volume constantemente). Errado, completamente errado era o fato de Potter estar lá. Com um bando de amigos barulhentos.

Pensou em sair e voltar o mais rápido possível para casa. Mas aquela era a primeira vez que saía depois de vários dias alternando entre a biblioteca e o quarto. Não tinha certeza se não reiniciaria um novo ciclo nervoso se fosse embora. Draco não queria confusão. Apenas sentar, tomar alguma coisa e voltar para casa. Já seria o suficiente para tranqüilizar a mãe pelo menos um pouquinho.

Não tinha a menor disposição de procurar outro lugar para ir. Nem saberia se conseguiria. Ainda estava na porta, indeciso, quando a decisão foi tomada por ele. Outras pessoas queriam entrar e o garçom acabara de vê-lo. Draco sentou-se na mesa costumeira, pediu qualquer coisa para beber e tentou ignorar os intrusos. Não foi tão difícil. Até Weasley querer saber o que fazia ali.

Aquilo era irritante. Weasley não podia constatar o óbvio? Draco não queria confusão, não queria responder, não queria sentir. Não tinha energia suficiente par isso. Então, ficou lá, calado, bebendo e esperando Weasley ir embora. Percebeu quando o garçom se aproximou junto a Potter e o afastou. Draco teria ficado satisfeito, se não tivesse tão indiferente.

-x-

-Potter, seu cretino. O que eu vou fazer com essa varinha? Por que precisa ser tão nobre, estúpido e irritante? Não quero sua piedade, imbecil.

Draco estava possesso. Por que Potter sempre fazia tudo errado? O Potter cretino, o verdadeiro Potter, devolvera sua varinha usando umas das corujas do Ministério. Se não fosse pela coruja, Draco não teria aberto o pacote.

E não teria toda aquela mistura de terror, esperança, alegria, tristeza, raiva dos últimos minutos. E decepção. Céus, a decepção era o pior. E o pânico. E a vontade de sentar no chão e chorar. Mas ele não iria chorar. Não iria. Mas a opressão era tão grande que ele achou que não conseguiria respirar de novo. Ele não conseguia respirar. Estava hiperventilando e querendo chorar. Mas não ia. Nunca mais.

Instintivamente, levou a mão até o peito, tocando as cicatrizes que ele sabia estarem lá. Causadas por Potter. Sempre Potter. Draco não queria sentir nada daquilo. Mas sentia. E isso não mudava que a varinha não funcionava para ele. Um inútil pedaço de madeira.

Tentou se acalmar. Colocou a varinha cuidadosamente sobre a escrivaninha e caminhou até uma das estantes da biblioteca. Retirou da prateleira todos os livros e pousou-os no chão. Foi empurrando cada um dos sentimentos que não queria sentir enquanto esvaziava a mente de todo pensamento. Concentrando apenas nos livros. Em ordená-los. E retirá-los da estante para arrumá-los novamente. Até não pensar nada, sentir nada, não ser nada.

-x-

Potter sentou -se de frente para Draco no bar. E foi ignorado. Draco não sabia o que o outro estava fazendo no seu bar sem os amigos ou o porquê estava na sua mesa. Mas também não queria saber. Que ele ficasse até se cansar.

Infelizmente, Draco se esquecera que o outro era persistente. Nenhum deles dizia nada, mas Potter sempre voltava, sentava-se a mesa de Draco sem ser convidado, pedia uma bebida e não dizia nada. No início, isso não incomodava tanto. Draco poderia beber algo, pagar e ir embora.

Se chegasse mais cedo ou mais tarde, Potter já estaria lá. Draco considerou seriamente parar de ir, mas isso iniciou sua raiva. Ele descobrira aquele bar primeiro. Por que ele teria de sair? Por que Potter precisava sempre ter tudo? E Draco sempre ceder?

Draco não queria, mas começou a pensar no porquê de Potter estar ali. Não queria saber, mas cada vez com maior freqüência pegava-se pensando no Potter à sua frente. Será que o imbecil queria um agradecimento pela varinha? A idéia era tão ridícula que Draco pensava em dizer exatamente o que Potter poderia fazer com aquele pedaço de madeira inútil. Se para isso, Draco não precisasse abrir mão da varinha de novo. E ele não tivesse se apegado a ela com o mesmo afinco com o qual se fixava ao Potter imaginário. Ambos inúteis. Ambos necessários.

Um dia, Potter começou a falar. E não parou mais. Não esperava que Draco respondesse (e venhamos se fosse o caso a conversa morreria bem rápido) e falava. Às vezes, Draco prestava atenção, outras a conversa de Potter era como o ruído de fundo do bar - facilmente ignorável.

Até que Potter o beijou. Receoso, tímido. Novo.

-x-

Não havia nada de tímido naquele beijo. Nem no modo como Potter abriu a camisa de Draco e passou a mordê-lo e chupá-lo no pescoço e ombros. Ele tentava abrir a calça de Draco rapidamente, mas acabou atrapalhando-se com o cinto.

Draco poderia ter rido da situação se não estivesse tão ou mais desesperado pelo contato. Não se preocupou com a camisa de Potter: usou as duas mãos para abrir o botão da calça e o zíper, passando os dedos de leve pelo volume sob a cueca. Potter gemeu e Draco deu um sorriso triunfante. Até sentir uma mordida mais forte em seu mamilo e os dedos frios de Potter envolverem seu pau quando conseguiu abrir a calça de Draco.

O gemido dele foi abafado pela boca de Potter. Com um movimento impaciente, Draco conseguiu acabar de afastar as calças e cuecas deles, usando sua mão livre. Quando Potter começou a masturbá-los juntos, Draco interrompeu o beijo. Queria ouvir cada som, cada gemido que Potter fazia. E não ficou decepcionado. Enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, Potter intensificava o ritmo e Draco sabia que não iria durar muito. Segurou a bunda de Potter com força e mordeu-o no ombro quando gozou. Ainda estava sentindo os efeitos do orgasmo quando Potter o acompanhou.

Ficaram calados, encostados um ao outro, ofegantes. Depois de uns instantes, o silêncio começou a ficar constrangedor. Draco não queria se mexer. Não queria abrir os olhos. Não queria se vestir e fingir que nada aconteceu. Não queria, acima de tudo, que Potter dissesse algo que o faria sentir-se envergonhado.

Draco podia senti-lo abrir e fechar a boca de encontro ao seu pescoço. Não queria enfrentar a realidade. Queria que aquele fosse seu Potter - estranhamente calado até agora - e dissesse a coisa certa. Alguma tirada engraçada e despreocupada para que os dois dessem uma risada - ou apenas Potter, Draco se limitaria ao seu sorriso superior - e pudessem se vestir e ir embora. Sem constrangimento. Sem vergonha. Sem medo.

No entanto aquele não era o seu Potter. Mas este também não servia para fazer nada que Draco esperava. Potter - nem o seu nem o verdadeiro - não servem para nada.

Com uma respiração profunda, parecendo tomar coragem, Potter diz:

-Vem, vamos para minha casa.

Draco deveria ir embora. Arrumar os livros - por cores ou largura, não sabia ainda. Potter sempre fazia tudo errado. Tudo. E o imbecil do seu Potter não dizia nada, o inútil. Draco realmente devia voltar para a Mansão. Deveria. Mas não foi. Viu-se ajeitando a própria roupa enquanto Potter fazia um feitiço de limpeza. Viu-se caminhando até o ponto de aparatação. Ele deveria despedir-se. Ir embora para casa. Havia os livros.

Assustou-se um pouco ao sentir os dedos de Potter em seu braço, mas não recuou. Potter não fazia nada certo.

E Draco estava quase feliz por isso.

_"Rastejando, entre cacos, me aproximo._

_Não quero, mas preciso tocar pele de homem,_

_avaliar o frio, ver a cor, ver o silêncio,_

_conhecer um novo amigo e nele me derramar.¹"_

* * *

1 - Carlos Drummond de Andrade, em Mário de Andrade desce aos infernos.


End file.
